El valor de una sonrisa
by Kari del Angel
Summary: :Terminado: Sesshomaru dejo a su protegida de 12 años, con la promesa que volvería en 2 años, pero fue más tiempo fueron 4 años, pero ¿Qué paso con Rin en ese tiempo? Sesshomaru nunca se había detenido a pensar el significado de la alegría de su protegida, pero ahora ¿La podrá ayudar a volver a sonreír? ¿O necesitara la ayuda de "Aquella sacerdotisa" & de su hermano?
1. Chapter 1

_El valor de una Sonrisa_

Capitulo 1:

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

Era de noche, en el cielo la luz de la luna llena iluminaba cada rincón de la aldea de la anciana Kaede –Cómo Rin lo llamaba- Rin siempre que no podía conciliar el sueño se iba a dar una _Caminata nocturna _por el bosque y cuando regresaba trataba de dormir o se quedaba despierta hasta el amanecer.

Ella, ya no era la misma niña sonriente y soñadora que era antes ¿La razón? Todo lo que había ocurrido en la vida de aquella pequeña, ella ahora de 16 años, ya no creía en los sueños, no tenía esperanzas, añoraba el día de cumplir 18 años para que nadie pudiera mandar sobre ella, para poder dejar esa aldea, que tenía muy malos recuerdos.

Para ser una joven de 16 años, parecía de más edad, pues era alta de estatura, su cabello era café claro y le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos eran color café claro.

Aquella noche, ella iba caminando por el bosque con un kimono naranja, más o menos parecido al que usaba cuando era más pequeña. Camino, por el bosque, y al llegar al río sus pies se cansaron, por lo cual se sentó sobre una enorme roca que había por ahí y se sentó a descansar, pero pudo percatarse de que había mucho silencio, como si todos los animales nocturnos huyeran del peligro.

-Rin-escucha ella de nuevo aquella voz que había extrañado hace 4 años, la voz de su amo, pero ahora, al oírlo, sentía desprecio, rencor ¿Qué querría Sesshomaru ahora? ¿No la había abandonado?

-¿Qué se le ofrece, amo Sesshomaru?-Lo último lo menciono con cierto dolor.

-Vine por ti, Rin-Contesto aquello con su usual tono indiferente y frio, típico de él.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo todavía quiero ir con usted?-Rin siguió dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru, cosa que le extraño ¿Qué pasaría con su protegida?

-Tú siempre quisiste acompañarme…

-Quise, amo Sesshomaru, es tiempo pasado, desde que usted me abandono aquí, comprendí que no me quería a su lado-Declaró Rin con cierto dolor

-¿Abandone?-Preguntó Sesshomaru ingenuo- Te dije que esperaras…

-dos años-Lo interrumpió Rin- Pero sin embargo, se fue cuatro años, y en esos cuatro años-la voz de Rin se quebró- Pasaron cosas terribles, no sabe cuánto lo necesite-Lo último lo dijo conteniendo las lágrimas

-Rin-Sesshomaru no sabía que decirle, ¿Su protegida lo había necesitado? Él nunca pensó que cosas malas pudieran pasarle a su protegida en su ausencia- ¿Inuyasha no te cuido?

-No digo Físicamente, señor Sesshomaru, nadie me lastimo, si es lo que está pensando, el señor Inuyasha me cuido bien, pero, la señorita Kagome…-La voz de Rin poco a poco se iba quebrando más

-¿Te hizo algo?-Preguntó Sesshomaru acercándose cada vez más a su protegida, hasta quedar cara a cara con ella, pero ella no lo miraba, bajaba la mirada- Responde, Rin-Demando el Youkai.

-La señorita Kagome… murió-Rin no pudo contener más las lágrimas y empezó a llorar, el Youkai al ver eso, trato de secar las lágrimas de su protegida, pero ella se negó, se alejo de él- Yo… yo… lo necesite mucho y usted no estaba-Rin lloro más- ¿Qué significo para usted amo Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru se quedó callado, su orgullo nunca le dejaría decirle la verdad a Rin, nunca

-Eso es lo que pensé-Dijo Rin al ver que su amo no decía nada- Por favor amo Sesshomaru, váyase

-¿No que querías acompañarme, siempre?-Pregunto enseguida el Youkai- ¿Dónde quedó eso Rin?

-En el mismo lugar que quedo su promesa de que en dos años volvería-Contesto ella inmediatamente.

-¿Qué te paso en 4 años Rin?

-Muchas cosas, amo Sesshomaru, gracias a eso soy ahora así

-¿Fría e indiferente?-Cuestionó Sesshomaru

-Tuve un buen ejemplo de niña, amo-

-¿Cómo murió la sacerdotisa?-Cuestionó el Youkai, de hecho, lo único que quería era una señal de que dijera que su protegida estaba mintiendo, lo que buscaba Sesshomaru es que su protegida le pidiera que se quedara.

-Gracias a un Youkai muy poderoso

-¿Y el hibrido no la pudo salvar?-

-El señor Inuyasha no sabía dónde estaba la señorita Kagome, a ella la atacaron de sorpresa, el señor Inuyasha trato de salvarla, pero al llegar aquí murió.

-¿Y para qué me necesitabas Rin? ¿Qué podría haber hecho yo, si hubiera estado aquí?

-No me dejo terminar, mi lord, la señorita Kagome perdió mucha sangre en el trayecto, y al llegar aquí, estaba en agonía, y recordé que usted poseía a Colmillo Sagrado, y a lo mejor usted podría salvar a la señorita Kagome, roge al cielo que usted volviera, pero, nunca apareció. La señorita Kagome murió, y todos sufrimos por eso… Yo lo necesite Amo Sesshomaru y usted nunca estuvo ahí

Esas palabras lastimaron a Sesshomaru, pero su rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo,

-¿Querías que la salvara?

Rin asintió. Verdaderamente eso era lo que quería

-¿Por eso te comportas así?-Pregunto Sesshomaru.

-No exactamente, después de la señorita Kagome, fue la anciana Kaede, y después fue ver tan devastado al señor Inuyasha…

**Continuara….**


	2. Capitulo 2

_El valor de una sonrisa_

Capitulo 2:

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

-¿Devastado?-Inquirió Sesshomaru-¿ese hanyou devastado?

-Sí, amo Sesshomaru, el señor Inuyasha, sufrió mucho por la pérdida de la señorita Kagome-Rin se quedó Callada-Fue horrible verlo así

-Es débil…

-Más respeto Sesshomaru, tú no has pasado por nada así, así que no puedes opinar-Dijo el Hanyou apareciendo

-Señor Inuyasha…-Dijo Rin sorprendía-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vine a buscarte, siempre sales a caminar de noche, pero puede pasarte algo, como a Kagome…

-¿Así que estabas desbastado?-Dijo Sesshomaru con ironía

-¿A qué has venido Sesshomaru?-Dijo el Hanyou ignorando la pregunta de su hermano

-A llevarme a Rin

-¡Oh! ¿Enserio? ¿Después de 4 años?-Inuyasha miró a Rin- Rin, ¿Te quieres ir con Sesshomaru?

Rin negó con la cabeza.

-No… no quiero

Hubo una gran silencio entre los tres, por la mente de Rin solo pasaban todos los malos recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia, las veces que había necesitado a su amo y nunca estuvo, las veces que vio sufrir a Inuyasha, las últimas palabras de la anciana Kaede…todo

-¿Por qué ya no quieres venir conmigo, Rin?-Pregunto Sesshomaru después de un gran silencio

_Silencio, silencio, y más silencio_ Rin no contestaba

-Respóndeme, Rin-Demando el Youkai

-Porque me fallo, amo Sesshomaru.

-Rin…-Hablo está vez el hanyou, pero al ver que Rin empezaba a llorar se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo, el cual ella correspondió.

Sesshomaru al ver eso se sintió muy mal, ¿Qué podía hacer para que su protegida volviera con él?

_-Recordé que usted poseía a Colmillo Sagrado, y a lo mejor usted podría salvar a la señorita Kagome, roge al cielo que usted volviera, pero, nunca apareció-_Esas palabras vinieron a la mente del Youkai, ¿Revivir a la sacerdotisa? ¡Demonios! Necesitaría la ayuda de su querida Madre Irasue.

-Gracias, Señor Inuyasha, pero ¿Nos podría dejar solos? Necesito decirle algo al amo Sesshomaru

-Está bien, Rin-Dijo Inuyasha y se dirigió hacia la aldea.

-Amo Sesshomaru...

-¿Ya te arrepentiste de tu decisión?-Pregunto al instante Sesshomaru

-Claro que no, tendría que suceder un milagro para que yo cambiara de decisión, solo quería decirle que se cuide y que yo lo quise mucho, adiós amo Sesshomaru-Dijo Rin al momento que se paraba en la piedra y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Sesshomaru – Tal vez, algún día nos volvamos a ver.

Rin le dio la espalda a Sesshomaru y empezó a caminar hacia la aldea, cuando una mano la sujeto y la obligo a voltearse

-Suélteme, Amo Sessho…- Pero fue callada por unos labios, ¡Sesshomaru la estaba besando! Rin no se negó, y poco a poco le correspondió, pero se separaron por la falta de aire de ella- No juegue conmigo Amo Sesshomaru,

-¿Crees que estoy jugando contigo, Rin?-Cuestiono, de nuevo con su rostro inexpresivo y su voz fría-¿Has cambiado de decisión?

-¿Por eso me beso? ¿Para saber si así cambio de decisión?

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Capitulo 3

_El valor de una sonrisa_

Capitulo 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

-¡Respóndame Sesshomaru-Sama!-Exigió Rin, pero él Youkai no respondía, parecía ido o es que ¿Enserio no captaba lo que le decía? -¡Por favor Amo Sesshomaru! Deje de una vez su orgullo

_Silencio, silencio y más silencio_

Rin no sabía qué hacer, se estaba desesperando, quería una respuesta pero aquel Youkai no se la quería dar, ¿Por qué? ¡¿Tan orgulloso era?! ¿Y a ese paso quería convencer a Rin de volver con él? ¡Estaba mal! ¡Muy mal!

-Lo sabía, me besó porque creyó que así me convencería-Hubo un breve silencio entre ambos, en los que la voz de Rin se quebró- Pero… Los 4 años de sufrimiento no se borran con un beso, ¿Sabe? Y espero que lo entienda, amo.

En ese momento Rin le dio la espalda a Sesshomaru, no lo volteo a ver, no tenía caso, sabía que si volteaba se iba a entristecer, era cierto, ella sentía algo _más _que cariño paternal por su amo, pero, poco a poco se iba extinguiendo, desde que la abandono, ella no sabía qué hacer. No quería volver con aquel Youkai que le había fallado

_-Si ocurrió una vez, ocurrirá más veces rin, piénsalo, ¿En verdad le importas? ¡Por qué no parece! ¡Te abandono!-_le había dicho Nagisa, una amiga de Rin, la cual era muy realista, no medía sus palabras, pero muchas veces fue su apoyo para ver la realidad

_Señorita Kagome… ¿Por qué no está aquí?_-Susurro Rin, le hacía falta la sacerdotisa, que había sido como una segunda madre para ella, quería un consejo, pero no sabía a quién pedírselo.

-Rin, ¿Estás bien?-Dijo el Hanyou al notar que ella estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Rin no hablo, solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza e irse a _su_ cabaña, porque desde que tenía 14 años, decidió que podía vivir sola, su cabaña estaba a dos cabañas de la del señor Inuyasha, así que no se tenía que preocupar por algún peligro

Cuando llego a la cabaña se tiro sobre el futón y se puso a llorar ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Se prometió ser fuerte! ¡Y ahí estaba llorando como una niña chiquita! Pero ya no podía más, se había limitado de llorar hace más de 3 años, se guardo su dolor para ella sola, nunca le contó a nadie lo que sentía, ¡Nunca! Le era difícil confiar, después de todo no quería que la traicionaran o la lastimaran, ¡No, no de nuevo!

Rin se quedó llorando hasta dormirse, ya era más de media noche cuando finalmente se dejo vencer y cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo –El Dios del sueño-

…

No muy lejos de esa cabaña, estaba un Youkai de cabellos plateados observando cómo su protegida lloraba, tuvo ganas de salir de su escondite y secarle aquellas lágrimas que seguían saliendo, pero se contuvo, dejo que su protegida sufriera en aquella cabaña.

_-¡Por favor Amo Sesshomaru! Deje de una vez su orgullo_ Esas palabras vinieron a la mente del Youkai de cabellos plateados, su protegida le decía más bien le _pedía _que le diera una respuesta, que dejara en paz su orgullo, pero, no ese Youkai era muy terco, ¡Demonios! Estaba perdiendo a su protegida y él lo sabía muy bien, pero no, simplemente no daba su brazo a torcer

Pero necesitabas respuestas, él había vuelto por su protegida y se la llevaría de aquella aldea.

En su intento desesperado fue con la única persona que le podía dar información concreta, por más que le costaba admitir, necesitaría la ayuda de ese hanyou, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermano –que no era su cabaña- estaba cerca de un río, mirando la luna llena.

-¿Qué quieres Sesshomaru?-Pregunto al instante el Hanyou al ver que su medio hermano se acercaba a donde estaba

-Respuestas-Respondió al instante, con su usual tono frío e indiferente-¡Y ahora!-Demando el Youkai con la poca paciencia que tenía

-¿Sobre qué, Sesshomaru?-Inuyasha no dejaba de ver la Luna llena, que le recordaba a aquella noche, en la que su esposa había muerto

-Sobre Rin, ¿Qué tanto paso en cuatro años?

-¿No te lo dijo ella, ya?-El Hanyou dejo de mirar la luna y miro a su hermano- No le pones atención a esa niña ¿Y así te la quieres llevar? ¡Ni siquiera le prestaste atención! –Inuyasha volvió su vista a la luna- Pasaron muchas cosas, la muerte de Kagome, la de la anciana Kaede, él que Sango y Miroku se mudaran a otro lugar, el alejamiento de Shippo,

-¿Eso es todo?-Pregunto Sesshomaru al instante-¿Solo eso paso?

-¿Tan pocos sentimientos tienes? ¡No es lo que paso Rin! ¡Sí no cuanto le dolió! ¡¿Acaso no lo comprendes?!-Inuyasha trató de tranquilizarse- Pero claro, olvide que estaba hablando con el Lord del Hielo

Sesshomaru no le respondió, no tenía humor para discutir, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta en un modo _elegante y_ estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se acordó que tenía otra pregunta:

-¿Por qué Rin vive sola?

-Quiere privacidad, o mejor dicho, quiere llorar sin que me dé cuenta, quiere, independizarse para alejarse está aldea que le trae tan malos recuerdos…-El hanyou se quedó callado recordando todo, a decir verdad él también quería alejarse de aquel pasado tan horrible, pero, no podía, por Rin él se quedaba ahí

Sin más que decir Sesshomaru se volvió a dar vuelta y se fue a donde estaba esa pequeña cabaña, entró en ella y la examino, era pequeña, tenía pocas cosas, al parecer parecía más una habitación que una cabaña

_Probablemente ese híbrido ha de estar con ella todo el día, al parecer tiene un lado paternal… es ridículo.-_Pensaba Sesshomaru, y se quedo observando a Rin, todavía sollozaba, no podía dormir bien, ¿Qué tanto habrá sufrido? Se preguntaba Sesshomaru. Solo habían sido cuatro años, ¡Cuatro malditos años! Y regresaba y estaba así, cambiada totalmente.

…

_¡Señorita Kagome!-_Grito Rin al despertar, había estado soñando con la señorita Kagome –De nuevo- No podía entender porque, pero siempre soñaba con ella, que volvía con ella y la cuidaba, pero de repente aparecía _ese_ Youkai y la mataba, la despedazaba, Rin despertaba sobresaltada por eso, por _esas_ Malditas pesadillas que siempre atormentaban su mente.

Y como era de costumbre, se iba a caminar por el bosque hasta ese río y terminaba sentada en aquella roca, observando la luna

-Es la misma luna-susurro para ella misma, la misma luna de cuando la sacerdotisa había muerto…

-Rin-Volvió a escuchar esa voz, se sentía mal de tan solo oírlo ¿No entendía? ¿Sesshomaru no entendía que ella No iba a volver con él?

-¿Qué quiere, Amo Sesshomaru?-Rin tuvo que relajarse antes de contestar, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y menos con _él_

-Quiero que me expliques que te paso en esos cuatro años-Demando el Youkai- ¡Ahora! Y no acepto ninguna negativa

Rin suspiro, no, no quería recordar, esos recuerdos los quería sacar de su mente, pero, ahora él le pedía que le dijera, todo lo que había pasado

-¿Por qué…, Por qué amo Sesshomaru?-Los ojos de rin se humedecieron- ¿Por qué me tortura?

-¿Torturarte?-Pregunto ingenuo Sesshomaru-

-Yo… no puedo decirle todo lo que paso, no, no puedo, es… doloroso-Admitió Rin, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no romper en llanto- Lo único que le puedo decir es que yo… sufrí mucho, lo necesite

-Rin-Sesshomaru la observo y tomo de la barbilla para que lo viera- ¡No soy ningún Dios! ¡Grávatelo! ¡Yo no podría hacer nada por esos humanos! Su tiempo en este mundo se acabó ¡entiende! Además ¿Qué razones tendría yo para revivir a esos humanos?

Rin no podía creer que esas palabras las estaba diciendo su amo, ¿Era él?

_-Rin, Sesshomaru es el Lord del Hielo, ¡No tiene sentimientos! Te cuesta admitirlo pequeña, pero, es la verdad, él Sesshomaru que tú conoces, no es el autentico, es una máscara.-_Esas palabras que Inuyasha le había dicho a Rin vinieron a su mente, era verdad, ¡Todo era verdad!

Rin ya no soporto más y se soltó a llorar, no le importo que él la viera, no, ya no le importaba nada, Y al final ¿Qué más daba? Desde que había muerto su segunda madre –Kagome- Y su nana –Kaede- No le importaba nada, se tuvo que hacer más fuerte para evitar que la dañaran, pero Sesshomaru la había destrozado con esas palabras

-¿A dónde?...-Dijo Rin en pleno llanto, Sesshomaru se le quedó mirando

-¿A dónde qué?-Pregunto al fin.

-¿A dónde se fue mi amo? ¿A dónde?-Rin siguió llorando

-Rin-Escucho una voz que la llamaba, esa voz era de… ¡No! ¡No era posible! ¿O sí?

_Hola, buenas Noches, mi capitulo: 3 Ya sé, a la mayoría no le gusta este Fic por que mate a Kagome ¬¬' Pero las pocas personas que lo leen (; aquí está el capitulo, en tiempo record: D Lo termine todo en una Noche bueno ¿Qué pasara? ¿De quién era aquella voz que Rin escucha? ¿Qué pasara con Sesshomaru?_

_Hasta la próxima: D Los quiero mucho._

_Se aceptan: Reviews, criticas, tomatazos, sugerencias, reclamos, regaños, etc. ¡De todo!_


	4. Capitulo 4

_El valor de una sonrisa_

Capitulo 4

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

_-Rin-_Escucho Rin, pero se dio cuenta de que aquella voz era la de la anciana Kaede, estaba recordando, la estaba recordando, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué su pasado no la dejaba en paz?

_-Pequeña, yo se que Inuyasha te cuidara bien-Kaede tosió y su voz se fue quebrando poco a poco-Pero, el mundo afuera es muy malo, prométeme que serás fuerte.-_Esas palabras vinieron a la mente de Rin de repente, ella tenía que ser fuerte. Se ahorro su llanto, dejo de llorar, ¡No! ¡Sesshomaru no se merecía ver su sufrimiento! No le daría ese placer

-Eres débil-Le dijo Sesshomaru al verla así ¿Qué pasaría con su protegida? Ella era una niña fuerte cuando la dejo, era una niña que había soportado y superando pero ahora, ¿Qué había pasado con ella?

-No-Dio Rin con dolor- ¡Claro que no, Amo Sesshomaru! Yo soy fuerte, aguante 4 años de sufrimiento ¡Sola! ¿Se lo recuerdo?-La luz del Sol empezó a salir desde las montañas, señal de que ya tenía que volver a la aldea a hacer sus tareas diarias- Y si me disculpa Sesshomaru-Sama, me tengo que ir-Dijo y no espero respuesta, se fue.

…

-¡Shippo! Al fin, vienes-Dijo Rin abrazando al ahora no tan pequeño niño-¡Te extrañe! Bastante tiempo sin verte

-2 años y medios para ser exactos, desde la muerte de Kagome y Kaede-Dijo Shippo con un tono frio y distante, no parecía él-Pero no he venido a hablar del pasado, vengo a hablar contigo Rin, se que Sesshomaru ha vuelto

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pregunto al instante, Solo había pasado un día y ahora él lo sabía ¿Cómo?

-Me encontré con Jaken, él me dijo todo, pero dime Rin ¿Piensas volver con él?-Pregunto Shippo realmente serio, ese pequeño que había tenido que crecer tan rápido igual que Rin, madurar, mejor dicho

-No, no pienso hacer eso, él… me falló, yo lo necesite y el no estaba ahí, eso no se olvida

-Lo sé-Shippo se quedó mirando la cabaña donde vivía Inuyasha-¿Dónde está Inuyasha?-Dijo para cambiar el tema

-Fue a traer agua, creo-Rin se quedo pensando-Pero creo que fue a ver la tumba de la señorita Kagome, hoy cumple 3 años de fallecida

-Lo sé, ya fui a ver a mi mamá, y realmente me sentí triste, me hace falta-Rin al saber que el pequeño Zorrito se ponía triste cada vez que hablaban de la señorita Kagome, lo abrazo y el correspondió aquel tan lindo abrazo

-A todos nos hace falta la señorita Kagome…

Lo que ambos amigos no sabían era que había un Youkai que los observaba, y escuchaba

_Ridículo, nadie es esencial en la vida de alguien, pero, ¿En verdad le tenían tanto aprecio a aquella sacerdotisa?-_Se preguntaba Sesshomaru, no sabía la razón pero había estado en aquella aldea esperando descubrir algo para ganarse de nuevo el corazón de su protegida, pero simplemente ella no quería hablar. Lo hacía todo tan difícil y él no tenía la paciencia.

Después de observar y escuchar la plática de ambos, se dio cuenta de que aquel Youkai zorro se fue finalmente y dejo sola a su protegida, la cual fue al río a buscar a aquel Hanyou, pero lo descubrió cerca de la tumba de su difunta esposa.

…

-Inuyasha-Sama, ¿Usted extraña a la señorita Kagome?-pregunto Rin, sacando al hanyou de sus pensamientos

-Sí, demasiado, ya son 3 años sin ella, sin mi querida Kagome...-Dijo el hanyou sin dejar de mirar la tumba de su esposa- Pero, ¿Sabes? -Dijo observando el cielo azul- Ella ahora está en un lugar mejor, y no tenemos porque seguir sufriendo ¿Verdad?-El hanyou la observo y se arrodillo frente a Rin que estaba sentada en el pasto- Te hizo daño guardar todo tu dolor para ti, Rin, ¿Por qué no tratas de decirle a alguien lo que sientes?

-Es… Difícil, Señor Inuyasha, yo… Yo… Nunca pensé decírselo a alguien- Trato de reprimir sus lágrimas- Me dijeron que tenía que ser fuerte.

-Tratar-La corrigió Inuyasha- No que te tenías que guardar tu dolor para ti, Ya son cuatro años pequeña, ¿Qué te parece si dejas atrás el dolor?

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto con sus ojos exprimidos en lágrimas. El hanyou se acerco a ella y le susurro algo en su oído:

_-Deja que ese Youkai frío te ayude… Él quiere corregir su error_-Rin abrió los ojos, El Señor Sesshomaru ¿Ayudarla?

-Pero… lo qué me dijo en la madrugada, esas palabras…

-No tiene paciencia-Explico Inuyasha- Estaba harto de no tener respuestas y lo único que hizo fue desquitarse contigo, compréndelo…

-Pero usted había dicho…-Trato de decirle Rin, pero Inuyasha nuevamente la interrumpió.

-Me acuerdo perfectamente Rin, pero, me equivoque y lo siento, te metí ideas que no son-Hubo un breve silencio entre ambos- El semblante de Sesshomaru cuando está contigo es más ¿Cómo decirte? Calmado, y cuando le dijiste que te fallo, se ve que le dolieron tus palabras.

-¿Enserio Señor Inuyasha?-Pregunto Rin un poco esperanzada- Pero, no lo sé, estoy… confundida.

Inuyasha observo a Rin, aquella pequeña que había llegado de 8 años y ahora tenía 16 años, pero, no había cambiado mucho. Tal vez, ya no era soñadora como antes, pero seguía siendo la misma dulce niña.

Inuyasha abrazo a Rin y ella le correspondió aquel abrazo. Rin no pudo evitarlo y siguió llorando ¿Por qué? No tenía razones o ella creía eso, pero todos los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, y las palabras de Inuyasha, todo, las de su amo. Todo. Era cierto, ya no se podía guardar nada para ella sola. Tenía que hablar con alguien, expresar lo que sentía.

…

No lejos de aquella tierna escena estaba Sesshomaru observando. Estuvo a punto de saltar y separar a Rin de su Hermano, pero se detuvo al ver las lágrimas de ella. ¿Qué tanto dolor tenía esa niña?

_Eres débil…_ Él le había dicho eso a ella. Pero se arrepintió después, ¡Claro que no era débil! ¡Para nada! ¿Por qué le tuvo que decir aquello? Ver sus lágrimas le dolió, pero nunca lo admitiría. Y más saber que él había sido el causante de aquel llanto.

Y por primera vez era cierto lo que había dicho su hermano. Él se había desquitado con su protegida, y estaba muy arrepentido por aquel suceso.

Observo de nuevo aquella escena, con algo de envidia. _Por primera vez Inuyasha, me ganas en algo, pero no me rendiré, conseguiré que Rin vuelva a mi lado_ Pensaba Sesshomaru.

Siguió observando la escena, Rin no paraba de llorar, ¿Tan mal se sentiría?...

…

-Señor Inuyasha-Dijo Rin deshaciendo el abrazo- Muchas Gracias

-No hay de qué, pequeña, ¿Vamos a la aldea?- Propuso Inuyasha- Tienes que comer, no voy a permitir que te enfermes ¿De acuerdo?-Rin se le quedo mirando dudosa- ¿Quieres que te diga algo para animarte?

-¿Cómo que Señor Inuyasha? ¿Qué me podría decir? ¿Qué regrese con el señor Sesshomaru?

-Bueno, Sesshomaru… _No es malo, ni bueno, No es un Dios, No es un diablo, No es insensible, pero no es un sensiblero, No es un hermano malvado, pero no es un angelito. Sólo tiene un objetivo del que nadie le separará. _¿Entiendes Rin? Ahora vámonos a la aldea, tienes que comer y no acepto un no.

Ambos estuvieron caminando un buen rato, hacia la aldea, ninguno decía nada. El silencio que los rodeaba no era incomodo, para nada.

-Señor Inuyasha-Rin lo saco de sus pensamientos, y no le respondió solo la miro, haciéndole saber que tenía su atención-Usted hubiera sido un gran padre-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El Hanyou se conmovió por las palabras de aquella niña. Y se sintió un poco mal, Kagome estaba esperando un hijo de él, pero, ese maldito Youkai a había matado, ¡Demonios! No había día en que no se arrepentía por haber dejado sola a su mujer en aquel bosque, ¡Debió de quedarse con ella! Aunque ella no quisiera. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué? ¡Debió de quedarse con Kagome!

Inuyasha salió de sus pensamientos recordando que estaba con Rin, esa pequeña que lo miraba confundida, podía tener 16 años, pero para Inuyasha esa niña seguía siendo pequeña. Y era cierto, él la trataba con si fuera su padre y era porque así se sentía para Rin, como un padre que la quería proteger de cualquier peligro, y sabía muy bien que el peligro no era su hermano. Le costó mucho admitirlo, pero finalmente llego a aquella conclusión, su hermano No era un peligro para ella.

Una vez llegaron a la aldea, ambos fueron a la cabaña de Inuyasha e hicieron de comer.

…

-¡Amo Bonito!-Exclamo Jaken-¿Y Rin? ¿No la trajo?

-Ella no quiere venir-informo al pequeño Youkai que lo escuchaba impresionado-

-Entonces… ¿Qué haremos amo? ¿Volverá por esa niña?

-Andando-Dijo Sesshomaru sin prestarle atención a las preguntas del pequeño Youkai verde.

Sesshomaru estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, es decir, quería volver a ver a su protegida sonreír, sabía muy bien que las sonrisas que ponía eran falsas, demasiados falsas, y como último recurso que tubo fue a buscar a Jaken y Ah-Un, tal vez ellos pudieran contentar a su protegida, siempre le gusto estar con el demonio dragón y hacer enojar a Jaken, aunque, estaba dudoso ¿Eso bastaría? No sabía que darle a Rin para que se contentara, ¿Qué podía hacer?

_Inuyasha… él logro hacer que Rin lo abrazara con tan solo unas palabras… y con su ¿Preocupación? _Sesshomaru abrió los ojos ¿Atención? ¿Quería su protegida Atención? ¿O que alguien la escuchara, nada más? El pequeño grupo siguió caminando hasta quedarse en el bosque, cerca de la aldea, ahí los tres descansarían y al día siguiente irían a ver a Rin.

Pero el Youkai de cabellos plateados se adelanto, vio que era de noche, así que fue a la cabaña donde descansaba su protegida. Estaba llorando, pero estaba dormida _¿Una pesadilla?_ Pensó Sesshomaru.

-¡No, Suéltela! ¡Suéltela! ¡Se lo suplico!-Decía Rin entre sueños- ¡No!-Grito y se levanto - ¡Señorita Kagome!-

-¿Una pesadilla?-La interrogo Sesshomaru

-Sí-hubo un breve silencio- El mismo Youkai de siempre mataba a la señorita Kagome.

-Rin, quiero escuchar tu historia

-¿Qué?-Pregunto asombrada- ¿Qué historia amo Sesshomaru?

-Quiero saber que te paso en cuatro años-Dijo en forma de orden- Y lo de ayer no era cierto-Desvió su mirada de ella- Dije todo eso porque estaba enojado

-No se preocupe amo Sesshomaru, el señor Inuyasha ya me explico todo, y la que se debe de disculpar soy yo, por decirle… Todo lo que le dije, lo siento mucho Amo Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru la interrogo con una ceja levanta ¿Ella se estaba disculpando?

-¿Quieres seguir viajando?-No era una pregunta si no más bien una proposición…

Rin trago en seco, ahora le tocaba a ella responder.

* * *

_**El capítulo más largo que he hecho: 3 espero les guste ^^, nos leemos después: 3 **_

_**Gracias por sus Reviews en verdad, me motivan: 3**_


	5. Capitulo 5

_El valor de una sonrisa_

Capitulo 5:

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

Sesshomaru y Rin estaban en completo silencio. Rin no contestaba todavía la pregunta de su amo, estaba dudosa.

_-Deja que ese Youkai frió te ayude…_-Le había dicho Inuyasha a Rin, entonces ¿Por qué tenía dudas? No sabía exactamente que quería, quería estar con él, pero ¿Las cosas cambiarían? ¿Su pasado la dejaría ser feliz?

-No lo sé…-Respondió bajando la mirada, cosa que a Sesshomaru le extraño

-¿No te gustaba viajar conmigo, Rin?-Volvió a cuestionar el Mononoque.

-Sí, claro que me gustaba amo Sesshomaru, me encantaba, pero, no sé realmente si es lo que quiero hacer.-Sesshomaru la interrogo con una ceja alzada, cuestionándola- No sé si es lo que quiero hacer después de todo… lo ocurrido

Sesshomaru se quedo callado, ¿Qué podría decir? Pero una cosa tenía en mente. Se llevaría a Rin de esa aldea.

-Sera mejor que sigas durmiendo-Dijo el Youkai saliendo de aquella cabaña.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!-Rin lo jalo del brazo- ¿Vendrá mañana?

El Youkai asintió y se fue dejando sola a su protegida, no se alejo mucho, a decir verdad quería estar al pendiente de ella. Ya habría tiempo para que ella hablara. Y la haría cambiar de decisión…

…

El sol empezaba a salir, Rin despertó feliz, ese día no tendría que hacer muchas cosas, fue a la cabaña del señor Inuyasha y vio que no estaba, lo que era algo raro ¿Dónde estaría? Se dirigió a donde estaba la tumba de la señorita Kagome, esperando encontrarse ahí al señor Inuyasha, pero no estaba.

-Buenas días señorita Kagome-Dijo Rin a aquella tumba, al momento que depositaba unas flores de color blanco, y se dirigía de nuevo a la aldea, para hacerse su desayuno.

Al entrar a la cabaña del señor Inuyasha vio que todavía no estaba ahí, pero vio una nota:

_Para Rin:_

_Pequeña, fui a un lugar de emergencia, cuando vuelva te explico todo ¿De acuerdo? Y no te preocupes, estarás bien, ese frío Youkai anda merodeando, así que estás protegida ¿Sí? _

_Nos vemos en dos días. Cuídate y tu desayuno lo hice yo, espero te guste._

Rin miro hacia la mesa, y ahí había un recipiente con comida y decidió probarla y sabía muy bien, definitivamente el señor Inuyasha sabía cocinar bien. Se pasó toda la mañana recorriendo la aldea, estaba aburrida a decir verdad. Así que decidió ir al bosque cerca _Ese frío Youkai anda merodeando _Había dicho el señor Inuyasha, entonces estaría en el bosque ¿No?

-Rin-Escucho una voz que la llamaba- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Inuyasha no te está cuidando?-Interrogo el Youkai, aunque ya sabía que su hermano había salido esa mañana, de hecho, se lo había topado y él le había informado de todo

-Tuvo que salir está mañana, amo Sesshomaru, por cierto, Buenos días-Dijo rin con una sonrisa

-¿Así que ahora amaneciste de buenas, mocosa?-Dijo en tono enojado un Youkai verde.

-¡Señor Jaken!-Exclamo Rin contenta y enseguida corrió a abrazar al pequeño hombrecito, ignorando todo lo que le decía

-¡Bájame mocosa!-Exclamo enojado- Cuatro años y no cambias nada.

-Jaken, Cállate-Le dijo amenazante Sesshomaru. De hecho, no le importaba si Rin era una niña inmadura, él no quería ver en ella ni una pisca de triste, resentimiento u odio, no, no soporto verla así.

-Si amo-Respondió enseguida Jaken y volteo a ver a Rin, que su sonrisa brillante se había esfumado en un segundo, algo raro en ella, pero, ¿Era su culpa? ¿Por qué su amo lo mando a callar? ¿Por qué Rin cambiaba de humor tan rápido?

_Cuatro años y no cambias nada…_-Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Rin, ¿Ella no había cambiado? ¡Claro que Si! Pero… No quería seguir siendo fría e insensible, no, esa no era ella. No quería ser así, no. Jaken no sabía de lo que hablaba, y si la viera en el mismo estado en que la había visto su amo Sesshomaru se hubiera sorprendido bastante.

Pero de repente Ah-Un se acerco a ella al ver su tristeza y se le abalanzo encima, lo que hizo que ella saliera de sus pensamientos y riera porque Ah-Un le hacía cosquillas.

-¡Basta Ah-Un, me haces cosquillas!-Dijo Rin, todavía riendo. El dragón se detuvo y dejo que la muchacha se levantara del suelo-Yo también te extrañe Ah-Un-Dijo Rin y acaricio cada una de las cabezas del dragón.

Jaken miraba la escena y se preguntaba ¿Cómo es qué ella había cambiado de humor tan rápido? ¿Qué pasaría con esa niña? ¿Por qué su amo lo callo? A Rin nunca le importo lo que él le dijera, más bien, siempre lo ignoraba. Siempre. No importara lo que le dijera, él siempre era ignorado por aquella mocosa.

-Rin, ¿Quién ha estado cuidando de ti?-Pregunto Jaken al escuchar que el Hanyou había salido-¿Cuál de todos los humanos?

Rin agacho la cabeza, había olvidado que Jaken no sabía sobre lo que había ocurrido.

-El señor Inuyasha es el único que me ha cuidado-Dijo sin levantar la cabeza

-¿Y los humanos? ¿Qué les paso?

_¡Estúpido! _Pensó Sesshomaru, quería hacer callar a Jaken, pero en realidad él también quería saber eso, Pero sabía muy bien que eso era algo que a su protegida no le gustaba decir.

-La señorita Kagome y la anciana Kaede murieron-hubo un breve silencio y Rin controlo sus lágrimas- La señorita Sango y el monje Miroku abandonaron la aldea con sus tres hijos, Kohaku se caso y se fue de esta aldea, Shippo siguió entrenando y se alejo. Finalmente solo quedamos el señor Inuyasha y yo.

Jaken al escuchar todo eso se sintió mal. ¿Por qué había preguntado? ¿Por qué no se había quedado callado? ¡Ahora entendía! Eso era lo que su amo le había ocultado, por eso era niña ponía esas sonrisas falsas…

-Rin-La llamo esta vez Sesshomaru- ¿Te quedaras en la aldea en la ausencia del Hanyou?

-Supongo que sí, Amo Sesshomaru, no tengo a donde ir.

-Te quedaras con nosotros-Dijo el Youkai, lo que provoco que la adolescente sonriera.

-¿Enserio Amo Sesshomaru?- El Youkai la miro y asintió- ¡Qué emoción! Sera como los viejos tiempos ¿Verdad, Señor Jaken, Ah-Un?

Ah-Un asintió con sus dos cabezas, el Dragón también estaba feliz de que ella se quedara con ellos. Rin le dedico una amplia sonrisa

-Como en los viejos tiempos… -Dijo Jaken en un susurro.

-Amo Sesshomaru, ¿Me puedo llevar a Ah-Un a un campo donde hay flores?-Pregunto Rin

El Youkai que estaba recostado en un árbol abrió los ojos y la miro

-Ah-Un, Cuídala- Dijo y ambos se marcharon.

Jaken se sorprendió de que no lo mandaran a él con la niña, después de todo siempre fue como un niñero para ella. Si él no había sido mandado con aquella muchacha, era que el amo tenía algo que hablar con él.

-Jaken-Dijo él una vez que ambos Youkais estaban solos,

-¿Sí, amo Sesshomaru?

-Cuida tus comentarios frente a Rin, ¿Entendido? No quiero que se repita lo de hoy-Dijo un poco molesto

-Sí, Amo, no volverá a pasar-Aseguro él, era cierto, había sido una estupidez haber hecho eso, ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¡Tuvo suerte de que su amo no lo matara!

Jaken observo a Rin, se veía feliz, pero la felicidad no alcanzaba sus ojos, había un cambio en aquella "Chiquilla traviesa" Pero, después de todo era humana, y los humanos cambiaban mucho de decisiones ¿No? Tal vez, no era algo de lo que debería preocuparse, pero El comportamiento de su amo… algo no encajaba, ¿Qué sería?

…

Ya estaba anocheciendo e Inuyasha no podía llegar a su destino. _Mierda ¿Por qué tenían que mudarse a un lugar lejano?_ Se preguntaba el hanyou completamente molesto. Apresuro su paso y finalmente llego a la aldea.

Busco con su olfato el olor de sus amigos… y a las afueras de aquella aldea los encontró.

-¡Miroku, Sango!-Dijo el Hanyou haciendo que la pareja detuviera su paso

-Inu-Inuyasha…-Dijo Sango sorprendida ¿Cómo los había encontrado?-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto enseguida

-Eso no importa-Dijo él- Vengo a pedirles un favor,

-¿Un favor? –Pregunto Miroku enseguida- Amigo, no te lo tomes a mal, pero…

-Por favor-Pidió Inuyasha- No por mí, si no, por Rin…-Dijo y la pareja se miro.

Finalmente ambos asintieron.

-¿Paso algo con Rin?-Pregunto Sango- Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde está? ¿La dejaste sola, Inuyasha?

-Es cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí sin Rin, Inuyasha?-Pregunto Miroku con igual o más curiosidad que su esposa.

-Necesito que vuelvan conmigo-Pidió ignorando sus preguntas- Rin se la ha estado pasando un poco mal, emocionalmente, y yo pensé que probablemente, necesitaría ver a su antigua familia unida, para poder ser feliz-Inuyasha se quedo pensando en la imagen de Rin llorando de nuevo, no, no quería volver a verla así- Por favor-Pidió de nuevo- La deje con Sesshomaru, mi medio hermano fue a la aldea por ella, pero ella no se quiere ir o está indecisa, Por favor.

-Está bien Inuyasha, volveremos a la aldea, por Rin-Dijo Sango decidida- Yo quiero ver a esa pequeña, hicimos mal en irnos y dejarla desprotegida, pero…

-El dolor era muy fuerte, perdona Inuyasha-Se disculpo el Monje- Te dejamos toda la tutoría de Rin, en pocas palabras fuiste un padre soltero-Dijo Miroku con una sonrisa

Inuyasha le sonrió en respuesta

_Pequeña Rin, haré todo lo posible para que vuelvas a ser la misma que eras antes, veraz, que la felicidad regresara a ti. _Pensaba Inuyasha.

* * *

_Hola, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Un review? Se los agradecería: 3 Por cierto, si tiene alguna sugerencia, con gusto son recibidas (: _

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo;* Mil gracias a los que han comentado. Y gracias a la persona que se encarga de corregir y ayudarme, Gracias nena, te lo agradezco: 3_


	6. Capitulo 6

_El valor de una sonrisa_

Capitulo 6:

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

-Rin- La llamo Sesshomaru y ella fue con Ah-Un hasta donde estaban-Es tarde-Le dijo al momento que se recargaba en un árbol y cerraba los ojos.

Rin busco a Jaken con la mirada y vio que estaba recostado en el pasto durmiendo, ella esbozo una sonrisa hace tiempo que no dormía con ellos, Ah-Un jalo a Rin e hizo que ella se recostaba sobre él.

-Gracias Ah-Un-Dijo Rin acariciando ambas cabezas-Te quiero mucho-Y sin más cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Sesshomaru la observó ¿Cómo era que podía ocultar su tristeza_ tan_ bien? ¿Por qué no lloraba como siempre lo hacía? ¿Por qué en lugar de eso esbozaba una sonrisa? ¿Era masoquista acaso? Pero él sabía perfectamente que sus pesadillas la delataban, esas pesadillas eran sus más profundos miedos…

-Amo Sesshomaru-Dijo Jaken que había permanecido despierto –Rin… ¿Volverá a viajar con nosotros?

Sesshomaru estaba por responder cuando Rin empezó a llorar, _Las pesadillas. _Pensó él y enseguida fue a donde estaba su protegida.

-¿Qué le pasa a Rin, Amo?-Volvió a preguntar Jaken

-Las pesadillas-Dijo él sin dejar de ver a Rin que se empezaba a mover y sollozar cada vez más. En cualquier momento se despertaría gritando.

-¡Señorita Kagome, Señor Inuyasha!-Grito Rin y se despertó. Sesshomaru la observo, antes solo gritaba el nombre de la sacerdotisa y ahora, gritaba el nombre de su medio hermano ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué gritaba ambos nombres?

-¿Amo Sesshomaru?-Dijo Rin frotándose los ojos con los dedos.

-¿Las pesadillas?-Pregunto el mononoque

Rin Asintió. Sesshomaru la miro, deseando que le contara aquella pesadilla que le había hecho gritar el nombre de su medio hermano. Ella entendió aquella mirada y suspiró, lo mejor sería hablar.

-El mismo Youkai- Dijo Rin- Mataba a la señorita Kagome y después iba a la aldea, mataba a todos y el señor Inuyasha al tratar de salvarme lo mato el Youkai-Dijo ella encogiéndose sobre sí misma.

Jaken miraba la escena y todavía no entendía realmente, pero, tal vez aquella pesadilla estaba relacionada con la muerte de la sacerdotisa.

-Rin-La llamo él y la aludida volteo a verlo

-Señor Jaken-Dijo con voz apagada- ¿Lo desperté? Lo siento mucho-Dijo ella y Jaken negó con la cabeza.

-Vuelve a dormir-Dijo el mononoque en forma de orden. Rin asintió y se recostó sobre Ah-Un y enseguida se durmió. Jaken igual concilio el sueño rápido y se durmió. El único que permaneció despierto fue Sesshomaru…

…

El viento soplaba muy recio y frio, Sesshomaru volteo a ver a su protegida que estaba templando de frio. Él se levanto de aquel árbol y fue hacia Rin y la cargó, se asombro de lo poco que pesaba. La llevo hasta su cabaña y la deposito en el futón.

Rin al sentir que la cargaban y depositaban en un futón, despertó y se encontró con Sesshomaru. Él ya iba a salir de aquella cabaña cuando ella lo detuvo.

-Amo Sesshomaru-Llamo Rin, él volteo y la vio-No se vaya por favor-Pidió Rin, esperando que él le concediera ese deseo

-Volveré al amanecer-Dijo pero fue sujetado del brazo

-Por favor, quédese conmigo-Volvió a suplicar Rin pero vio que él no iba a ceder-… Me siento sola-Dijo al fin.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, su protegida le estaba confesando que se sentía sola, él no se pudo negar, se quedo con ella. Ambos caminaron hasta aquel futón y Rin se recostó y él se quedo sentado cerca de la ventaba pequeña que había.

-¿Por qué te sientes sola?-Pregunto él después de un breve silencio.

-Porque me hacía falta usted señor Sesshomaru-Confesó Rin y se dejo vencer por el sueño. Sesshomaru seguía con el rostro inexpresivo, pero, por dentro quería saber más…

_-Aunque no te lo diga, le haces falta…_-Le había dicho su hermano antes de irse de la aldea…

_Sesshomaru estaba caminando solo por la parte más alejada del bosque cuando olio el olor de su medio hermano y detuvo su caminar._

_-Sesshomaru-Dijo Inuyasha llegando a donde estaba su hermano._

_-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto con un tono molesto._

_-Me voy a ir de la aldea por poco tiempo, tal vez, 2 días o 1, ¿Puedes cuidar de Rin?_

_Sesshomaru asintió._

_-Gracias, pero… ¿Sabes? Aunque no te lo diga, le haces falta._

…

-¡Hinata, Nagisa, Miroku, Sango, Miroku choco! ¡Vámonos!-Grito Inuyasha

-Ya vamos Inuyasha,-Dijo Sango saliendo de su cabaña, cargando al bebé Miroku-¡Kirara!-Dijo y la pequeña gatita convirtió.

-Inuyasha ¿Te puedes llevar a las gemelas?-Pidió Miroku a su amigo.

-Está bien, suban Hinata y Nagisa-Dijo al momento que las pequeñas se subían a su espalda, _Cómo Kagome lo hacía._ Pensó Inuyasha con algo de tristeza- Vámonos-Dijo y todos emprendieron el viaje al Sengoku.

…

Rin despertó por los rayos de sol que dieron directamente a su cara. Se levanto y lo primero que vio fue a Sesshomaru que la observaba. Ella le dedico una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Amo Sesshomaru

Él solo asintió y se encamino afuera de la cabaña, Rin se paro y lo siguió.

-Señor Sesshomaru-Dijo Rin después de un breve silencio- Gracias por quedarse anoche.

De nuevo él no dijo nada, solo se limito a asentir.

-¡Rin!-Escucho ella y voleo su mirada al cielo y vio a Sango y Miroku sobre Kirara.

-¡Señorita Sango, Monje Miroku, Kirara!—Grito ella emocionada.-Amo Sesshomaru ¿Puedo ir a verlos?

Él asintió y vio como su protegida salía corriendo al encuentro de _esos_ Humanos.

-Rin, cuánto tiempo-Dijo Sango abrazándola

-Qué bonita estas Rin-Dijo Miroku abrazándola

-Sango, Miroku, Los extrañe-Dijo ella sonriendo- ¿Y el señor Inuyasha?

-Aquí estoy-Dijo el hanyou bajando a las gemelas

-¡Hinata, Nagisa!-Grito Rin y fue a abrazar a las gemelas

-¡Rin!-Gritaron ambas niñas –Ahora- de 10 años.

Entre toda a alegría se escucho el llanto de un bebé.

-Rin, él es Miroku chiquito-Dijo Sango con el bebé en brazos.

-Hola Miroku-Dijo Rin completamente emocionada,-Gracias Señor Inuyasha-Dijo Rin abrazando al Hanyou.

-Yo no hice nada, Rin-Dijo él, completamente confundido por aquel agradecimiento –Pero correspondiendo el abrazo, claro-

-¡Claro que sí, usted los encontró!

…

Sesshomaru miraba aquella escena y no evitaba preguntarse ¿Estaría bien llevarse a Rin de aquella aldea?

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Tarde mucho? ¿Merezco la pena de muerte? D: ¡Díganme que No! Y si dicen que sí, díganme para escapar del país primero xD _

_Bueno, tarde porque… pues… Tuve que salir, lo siento u. u y además mi querida amiga que me está ayudando también salió: 3 ¡Así que parte de la culpa es de ella! Ok no xD Bueno, gracias a todos los que leen y dejan Reviews Los amito;*_

_¿Un review? ¿Sugerencia? ¿Amenaza? ¿Regaño? Son Recibidos, ¡Hasta el viernes! Creo: 3 o el miércoles$: ¡Bye! Un abrazo-_


	7. Capitulo 7

_El valor de una sonrisa_

Capitulo 7:

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

Sesshomaru estaba llegando al castillo de su madre. Había dejado a Rin con aquellos "humanos", solo esperaba que la pudieran proteger, por si algo pasaba…

Finalmente llego y vio a su madre sentada en aquel _trono,_ se dirigió hasta ella.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sesshomaru?-Pregunto la peli-plata- Casi no visitas a tu madre…

-Abre el Meido- Ordeno, ignorando completamente la pregunta de su madre.

-¿Para qué?-Pregunto enseguida,- Ni un hola le das a tu madre

-Solo abre el Meido- volvió a Ordenar, tenía poca paciencia ese día, no tenía tiempo para el _sarcasmo _ de su madre.

-Cómo gustes-Dijo Irasue y finalmente lo abrió.

Sesshomaru entro en él, ignorando las preguntas de su madre. ¿Su objetivo? Encontrar por fin a la sacerdotisa que había muerto. Sabía muy bien que aquel "Buen humor" De su protegida era una mentira para ya no preocupar a nadie. Claro que se la quería llevar con él, pero primero quería que fuera feliz.

El mononoque se rio de él mismo, poniendo la felicidad de una "niña" Por encima de todo, Sí fuera el antiguo Sesshomaru diría que aquello era una tontería, adentrarse ahí solo por volver a ver aquella sonrisa tan brillante de su protegida. Pero ¿Qué más daba? Ella había sufrido mucho, y lo mínimo que merecía ahora era la felicidad y si para esa felicidad necesitaba a la sacerdotisa, él haría lo imposible para revivirla.

Además Tenseiga –Colmillo sagrado- lo ayudaría de eso estaba seguro. Camino todo el sendero hasta donde estaba el guardián…

El destino debería estar a su favor, porque justo estaba llegando hacía él, vio que en su mano llevaba nada más y nada menos que a la mujer de su medio hermano. ¿Coincidencia? No, definitivamente aquello no podía ser coincidencia.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, si el guardián depositaba a aquella sacerdotisa en el infierno, todo estaría perdido. Una vez estaba cerca desempuño a Tenseiga y partió en dos al guardián. Haciendo que la sacerdotisa callera en sus brazos.

-Kagome-La llamo por su nombre, algo raro en él. Sesshomaru observo como aquella sacerdotisa se removía en sus brazos y finalmente abría los ojos.

-¿Sesshomaru?-Fue lo primero que pregunto con voz débil, él se encamino devuelta, si permanecían más tiempo ahí, ella moriría. Siguieron caminando, hasta que vio como su madre abría el Meido.

Sesshomaru entro de nuevo al Meido, ahora de nuevo estaba en el palacio de su madre.

-Tal parece que esa niña si pudo ablandar tu corazón-Dijo desviando la mirada de él. Sesshomaru dio media vuelta, no le respondió nada a su madre,- Los sentimientos son para débiles- Escucho Irasue con rabia.

Pero Sesshomaru no hizo nada, siguió su camino y finalmente se fue volando hasta aquella aldea.

-Sesshomaru…-Pregunto Kagome que por el momento había permanecido callada- ¿Por qué me salvaste?- Esa duda atormentaba a la sacerdotisa, ¿Él salvarla? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué razones tendría?

-Por Rin-Contesto él simplemente. Siguió su camino. La sacerdotisa no dijo nada más, permaneció quedarse callada, después de todo, no sería buena idea arruinar el buen estado del Youkai.

.

.

.

Después de varias horas volando, finalmente llegaron al Sengoku, donde estaban todos esperando que llegara el Mononoque.

Rin fue la primera que los vio, y no se atrevió a acercarse, no daba créditos a sus ojos de lo que veía ¿Esa era Kagome? ¡¿Kagome?!

-¡Señorita Kagome!-Grito Rin finalmente y se abalanzo a los brazos de la sacerdotisa –No sabe cuánto la extrañe- Las lágrimas a se habían escapado de sus ojos.

-Pequeña Rin-Dijo Kagome, correspondiendo aquel abrazo- Yo también te extrañe, pequeña.

-¿Ka…, Kagome?-Pregunto Inuyasha asombrado, ¿Era Kagome? ¿Era Su Kagome? ¿En verdad?

-¡Inuyasha!-Grito la sacerdotisa y corrió a los brazos de su pareja – Te extrañe mucho-Dijo abrazándolo. Definitivamente aquella era una escena hermosa, muy hermosa, la pareja se miro a los ojos y finalmente se dio un beso en los labios.

-Tonta, no sabes cuánto te necesite- Dijo el Hanyou también con lágrimas en sus ojos.

.

.

.

_Bueno, yo nunca dije que Kagome no reviviría ¿Verdad? Sólo quería esperar al "Momento adecuado" ¿Y saben? Creo que el Fic está por terminar 2 capítulos son los que faltan (;_

_No me he olvidado de la historia, pero tuve unas "Cosas" Que hacer. Mil disculpas. Un capitulo un poquito acaramelado $: Al final –Claro- _

_Pero el otro será… ¡Más acaramelado! Lo juro xD Bueno, Adiós. _

_¿Reviews? Gracias. _


	8. Capitulo 8

_El valor de una sonrisa_

Capitulo 8:

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_._

_._

"_El camino a la felicidad no es recto, existen curvas llamadas equivocaciones"_

.

-¿Kagome?-Dijeron Sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo, y fueron corriendo a donde estaba el hanyou y la sacerdotisa

-¡Sango, Miroku!-Grito Kagome y fue a abrazar a sus amigos, ellos la recibieron con gusto- No saben cuánto los extrañe

-Nosotros igual, Kagome-Dijo Miroku con una sonrisa

-Amiga, te extrañe-Dijo Sango apretándola más- Me hacías demasiada falta. Gracias Sesshomaru-Dijo dirigiéndose al mononoque, el cual solo asintió.

-Esto… Gracias, Sesshomaru-Dijo Inuyasha y fue enseguida a abrazar a Kagome, no la soltaría, 4 años sin ella era demasiado, no la dejaría apartarse de su lado ni un segundo nunca más.

-Gracias Sesshomaru-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa. El Youkai solo se limitaba a asentir, todos sabía muy bien que con quien deseaba hablar Sesshomaru era con Rin.

-Señorita Kagome-Rin la volvió a abrazar- Enserio, la necesite mucho, la extrañe, usted es como una madre para mí, prométame que se va a cuidar está vez-Pidió la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Claro que si, Rin-Contesto la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa- Además, no creo que me dejen estar sola ni por un segundo-Dijo mirando acusadoramente a Inuyasha que estaba en el árbol más cercano.

El capto aquella indirecta y lo único que hizo fue sonreír, ¡Oh, cuanto la extrañaba! Además, ella lo conocía demasiado bien.

Rin rio. Aquello era cierto, Inuyasha no la dejaría sola. Sesshomaru la observo e hizo una media sonrisa, aquella alegría sí había llegado a los ojos de su protegida. ¿Quién iba a decir que "Esa sacerdotisa" Era la clave para que Rin estuviera de nuevo feliz?

-Hace tiempo que no te oía reír, Rin-Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa- ¿Sabes? Te ves mejor con una sonrisa, pequeña.

-Gracias, señor Inuyasha.-Contesto igualmente ella con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa.

-Rin-Kagome la abrazo y le deposito un beso en la frente- No quiero que vuelvas a dejar de sonreír ¿Me oíste? El valor de tu sonrisa es infinito.

-De acuerdo-Contesto ella, "_sí, no dejare de sonreír" _Pensó Rin, la tristeza se había ido, además, nadie dijo que la felicidad llegaba de la nada, siempre había que sacrificar o sufrir algo para que la felicidad llegara.

-Vamos Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie- Dejemos a Sesshomaru hablar con Rin-Tomo el brazo del hanyou y se fueron caminando a la aldea, donde Sango y Miroku estaban planeando algo para celebrar que Kagome había regresado.

.

-Gracias Amo Sesshomaru-Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- Lo quiero mucho, Esto… ¿Señor Sesshomaru?

-¿Qué paso, Rin?-Contesto él inmediatamente.

-¿Puedo darle un abrazo?-Ok, esa pregunta había sorprendido a Sesshomaru, pero finalmente extendió los brazos a su protegida. Ella sonrió y e inmediatamente lo abrazo. Sesshomaru acaricio su cabello, olio su aroma, definitivamente aquel olor era el mejor de todo el mundo. Cómo se arrepentía de haberla apartado de su lado, ¿Todo por qué? ¡Por su orgullo! Que poco a poco se iba extinguiendo, esa capa de hielo que rodeaba su corazón se estaba descongelando, y Rin era la causante de aquello.

Una vez se separaron se contemplaron mutuamente, ella se sonrojo y sonrió. Sesshomaru esbozo algo _similar_ a una sonrisa, ya extrañaba aquel brillo en los ojos de su protegida. No la volvería apartar de su lado, de eso estaba seguro.

-Amo Sesshomaru,-Dijo ella después de un breve silencio- Nunca me dijo ¿Por qué me "olvido" aquí durante cuatro años?- Sesshomaru se sorprendió de que n usara la palabra abandono…

-Era necesario-Contesto cortante, esperando que esa respuesta fuera suficiente para calmar la curiosidad de ella.

-¿Necesario?-Rin sabía muy bien que él no quería dar explicaciones, pero ella las necesitaba,

-Necesitaba pensar Rin-Contesto cortante, pero, eso no basto para saciar la curiosidad de la adolescente.

-¿Sobre?-Volvió a preguntar, pero al ver la cara del Youkai sabía muy bien algo: Él no iba a contestar-Yo era el problema ¿Verdad, Amo?-Pregunto directamente, aunque eso lo sabía de antemano. Sesshomaru asintió.

Rin estaba por formular otra pregunta cuando escucho que la llamaban.

-Sera mejor que me vaya-Dijo la momento que se levantaba- Amo Sesshomaru, no se irá ¿Verdad?-Pregunto preocupada, no quería que él se fuera.

-No, solo buscare a Jaken y Ah-Un, necesito decirles algo-Dijo adentrándose al bosque. Rin suspiro, probablemente planeaba marcharse, además, tenía sentido, después de todo Kagome ya estaba ahí.

-Rin, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué es cara?-Dijo Kagome viendo a la chica llegar- Sesshomaru, ¿Te hizo algo?

-No, para nada señorita Kagome, ¿Para qué me buscaban?

Kagome la observo, no le creía ni una palabra. Suspiro y finalmente dijo:

-Inuyasha quiere que vayamos a comer, todos juntos,-Dijo la sacerdotisa con una gran sonrisa, rin le devolvió la sonrisa, no había tiempo para estar triste.

….

Toda la tarde todos se la pasaron conviviendo juntos, comiendo y a veces molestando a Inuyasha, -Más bien le hacían burlas- De qué él había sido un "Padre soltero" en el tiempo que Kagome estaba muerta. Inuyasha solo escuchaba, y a veces reclamaba, pero finalmente dijo a su compañera:

-No te volveré a dejar sola, lo juro-Dijo tomando la mano de Kagome, ella se sonrojo.

-No fue tu culpa Inuyasha,-Le aclaro Kagome.

-¡Claro que sí! Nunca debí haberte dejado sola.-Dijo sentándose junto a ella- Lo siento…

-Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome, suspiro, tenía que hacerlo entender que No era su culpa- ¿Sabes? El _camino de la felicidad no es recto, existen curvas llamadas equivocaciones_.-

Rin escuchaba aquellas palabras y la hizo entrar en razón, aquello era demasiado cierto. Ahora entendía, ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

Todos siguieron conviviendo, las gemelas también estaban feliz de ver a Kagome, ella igual la extrañaban mucho. Rin no se quería despegar de Kagome e Inuyasha menos, ellos dos se encargaron de platicarle todo lo que había pasado en la ausencia de la sacerdotisa, aunque ella escuchaba atenta, no podía evitar hacer gesto y a veces interrumpirlos, protestando. Por ejemplo cuando se entero que Rin estaba "viviendo sola" tenía ganas de matar a Inuyasha, ella fue y le dijo a él: _¿Cómo lo permitiste? ¿Y si algo le pasaba? ¿Pensaste bien? _Pero –para alivio de Inuyasha- Se calmo rápido gracias a que Rin le explico todo…

…

-¿Está seguro, Amo?-Pregunto Jaken todavía inseguro, no entendía la orden de su amo pero, tenía que obedecerlo.

-Completamente Jaken-Contesto duramente el Taiyoukai- Llévate a Ah-Un-Ordeno

-Sí amo bonito-Contesto Jaken subiendo en el dragón- Yo me encargare de supervisar todo-Aseguro el pequeño Youkai.

Sesshomaru solo observo como su fiel sirviente se alejaba volando con el dragón y se dirigió a la aldea, tenía que hablar con su protegida, pero le tenía que aclarar una cosa: La decisión que tomar, sería definitiva.

Observo como el sol se estaba ocultando tras las montañas, y la noche caía, la luna menguante apareció en el cielo estrellado, definitivamente era una hermosa noche. El Youkai se encamino a la aldea, por la cabaña de su protegida, pero se llevo una sorpresa, ella no estaba. ¿Dónde estaría Rin? ¿Dónde más podría ir? Siguió el rastro de su olor hasta el río, hay estaba ella mirando aquella luna menguante, sentada sobre aquella enorme roca, la roca donde él la había besado.

Pero, ese no era el caso, el caso era ¿Para qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué razones tendría?

-¿No puedes dormir?-Dijo el Taiyoukai sobresaltando a su protegida.

-No es eso-Contesto Rin dulcemente,-Solo quería mirar la luna, el cielo, las estrellas, es una noche hermosa, ¿No lo cree amo?-Ella volteo a verlo. Él asintió. Rin sonrió- Gracias amo Sesshomaru-Dijo ella sorprendiendo al Youkai- Siempre me ha cuidado y hasta fue capaz de ir al inframundo a traer a la señorita Kagome solo por verme feliz, en verdad se lo agradezco- Ahora no lo volteo a ver, solo miraba el hermoso cielo azul.

Aquella luna menguante, se parecía a la que Sesshomaru poseía en su frente. Rin no sabía de dónde había agarrado el valor de decirle aquello a su amo, pero lo había hecho. Y ya no había marcha atrás…

-Rin, tengo que hacerte una pregunta- Anuncio él. Rin se encogió, ¿Sobre qué le quería hablar su amo? ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿El se iría? Al pensar eso su corazón se encogió

-¿Qué pregunta, Amo?-Pregunto Rin, mirando el cielo.

-Pero quiero que tomes en cuenta de que tu respuesta, será definitiva, está vez- Dijo duramente, Rin lo miro asombrada ¿A qué se refería? Sesshomaru camino hacía ella y finalmente le dijo- ¿Quieres regresar, conmigo?

El corazón de Rin empezó a latir rápidamente. Ella suspiro. Nunca pensó que él le volviera a proponer todo eso después de todo lo que le dijo. Ella presiono sus labios. Ya no había dudas, rencores o algo, ya todo se había ido, ella estaba segura de lo que quería…

* * *

_Hola: 3, he tardado mucho, lo sé, pero ¿De qué van a servir las disculpas? De nada, no regresaran el tiempo en los que no pude escribir, en fin, cómo mencione antes, solo falta otro capitulo y es el final. El Fic está corto, yo pensé hacerlo largo, pero me salio muy corto: 3 ¡Solo un capítulo!: D _

_¡Go, Go, Go! A escribir Rápido' xD. Bueno, en mi país es de noche: Así que... ¡Buenas noches gente hermosa!_

_Los quiero mucho. Gracias a los que han dejado Reviews -En el otro los publicare & así, :'3- Van a ver, sin más, me voy._

_Nos leemos pronto ;)' Besos abrazos, desde México :) _


	9. Prologo-Final

_El valor de una sonrisa_

Capitulo 9:

_**Prologo**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _

_._

_._

"_Llévame lejos de mi dolor donde la oscuridad de mi vida empiece a vislumbrar por primera vez la luz de la esperanza; llévame contigo, toma firmemente mi mano y enséñame a descubrir el otro mundo donde no hay miedo ni tristeza; no importa hacia donde apunte el camino, solo llévame lejos, muy lejos de aquí, donde yo deje de perderme… y donde tú empiezas a salvarme."_

_._

-¿Ya estás lista, Rin?-Pregunto Kagome entrando en la cabaña de ella- Rin, vamos, sabes que Sesshomaru no tardara en llegar.

-Estoy nerviosa, Kagome-Confeso ella,- ¿De verdad vendrá?-Pregunto Rin dudosa no soportaría de nuevo que él se olvidara de ella. Kagome suspiro. Y se sentó, al igual le hizo señas a Rin para que se sentara, se le quedo viendo, le puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, y finalmente dijo:

-¿Por qué tienes dudas? Él te lo prometió Rin…

-Pero, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de hace 2 años…-Le recordó ella bajando la cabeza.

-No volverá a pasar-Aseguro Kagome viendo a la –Ahora, adulta- Rin.- ¿Sabes? Yo creo que si vendrá, si estuvo dispuesto a esperar que tuvieras la mayoría de edad, entonces sí volverá…

-¿Estás segura, Kagome?- Ella sonrió.

-Por supuesto, pequeña.-Le dio una beso en la frente- Aunque, yo creo que Izayoi te extrañara-Dijo Kagome mirando a su hija pequeña jugar con Inuyasha.

-Yo también la extrañare- Aseguro Rin- Es muy bonita, es como mi hermana menor

-Y tú eres como su hermana mayor-Aseguro Kagome,- ahora, vamos afuera, a esperar que venga mi cuñado-Dijo con una sonrisa, sabiendo muy bien que Sesshomaru odiaba que le dijera eso. Rin igual rio.

Ambas salieron de la cabaña y se encaminaron a donde estaba Inuyasha y la pequeña Izayoi. A decir verdad, la pequeña tenía 2 años recién cumplidos, su piel era del mismo color de Kagome, su cabello era negro, pero tenía unas lindas orejitas parecidas a las de Inuyasha. Sus ojos eran color chocolate. Se parecía más a Kagome que a Inuyasha.

-Ya era hora-Se quejo Inuyasha con Izayoi en sus brazos- ¿Qué tanto hacían?

-Nada importante, Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome acercándose a él para cargar a su hija- Dime, Inuyasha, ¿No has sentido el olor de Sesshomaru cerca?

-Para nada.-Contesto él seriamente mirando a Rin que estaba preocupada y se acerco a ella- El vendrá, tranquila-Dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Eso espero, señor Inuyasha…

-Animo, Rin, él vendrá-Apoyo Kagome. Pero simplemente Rin seguía teniendo dudas, aunque- La esperanza es la última que se pierde-Dijo Kagome adivinando lo que Rin se estaba por decir mentalmente.

-Lo sé…-Aseguro- ¿Me prestan a Izayoi?-Pregunto ella con cara de ternura a Kagome- Por favor, ¿Puedo jugar con ella?

-De acuerdo-Asintió Inuyasha, Kagome suspiro y puso a Izayoi en brazos de Rin.

-Me la cuidas-Dijo la sacerdotisa preocupada…

-Claro, siempre lo hago-Aseguro Rin- ¿Vamos por flores Izayoi?-Pregunto a la pequeña, la cual la miro con cara dudosa, pero esbozando una sonrisa, Rin lo tomo como un Sí. Y se encamino con la pequeña hacia el campo con flores que había cerca de la aldea, cuando sintió que Kagome e Inuyasha las seguían- Son unos padres sobreprotectores- Se quejo- ¿Pueden dejarme a _Solas_ con Izayoi?

-Entiéndenos Rin, es nuestra única hija,-Dijo Kagome- De acuerdo, nos vamos-Dijo la sacerdotisa tomando a su pareja del brazo y yendo hacia la aldea- Pero estaremos al pendiente- Aseguro a una distancia lejana.

Rin suspiro, Sí, definitivamente eran unos padres sobreprotectores. Ella rio. Seguramente la verían como una ladrona que estaba robándose su mayor tesoro. Tenía que admitir algo, adoraba a Izayoi, pero también le tenía envidia. Tenía unos padres excelentes…

Ella sentó a la pequeña Hanyou en el campo, y le coloco una flor en una de sus orejitas, la niña rio y trato de pararse pero Rin la detuvo: Ella todavía no aprendía a caminar bien, ¿Y si se caía? ¡Oh no! Inuyasha y Kagome la matarían…

-¿Sabes, Izayoi?-Dijo ella colocando una corona de flores en el cabello de la niña- Te envidio-Confeso y la pequeña Hanyou la miro extrañada. –Tienes unos padres maravillosos y Sobreprotectores-Dijo mirándolos a la distancia, acusadoramente- Y eres como mi hermanita menor.-Termino de confesar.

Y se sorprendió de la siguiente reacción de la niña, ella le abrió sus brazos, como si hubiera entendido algo de lo que ella le había dicho… Ella abrazo a la pequeña…

-Rin, Sesshomaru está por el pozo-Anuncio Inuyasha. Ella cargo a la pequeña Izayoi y la llevo a los brazos de su padre.

-¿Enserio? ¿En el pozo?-Dijo Rin emocionada. Había cumplido su promesa

-Sí, Rin, anda…-Apoyo Kagome y Rin se encamino a dónde ellos le habían indicado. El camino se le hizo eterno ¿Por qué no construyeron el pozo más cerca? ¿O porqué él no se acerco más? Aunque eso ella lo sabía muy bien, por los demás humanos.

…

Sesshomaru esperaba paciente, además ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Sabía muy bien que Inuyasha se encargaría de decirle a Rin de que él estaba cerca, pero, de todos modos se sentía ansioso de verla ¿O era algo más? No entendía, pero ya quería verla, y llevársela de aquella aldea, que tenía Tanto buenos como malos recuerdos –Para ella claro-

Entonces, cuando ya estaba por desesperarse, ella llego. Ahora tenía 18 años, pero, seguía siendo casi la misma Rin, solo un poco más madura. La observo, se veía tan bien. ¿Pero qué diablos pensaba? Se reclamo a él mismo.

-Amo Sesshomaru, si vino-Dijo Rin emocionada.

-Te lo prometí-Contesto él. Ella se sonrojo-Andando-Dijo acercándose a ella, la pego a él, y ambos se convirtieron en una esfera de Luz que atravesó la mayoría de las aldeas vecinas.

-Amo Sesshomaru ¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto Rin, ¿No se supone que volverían a viajar, juntos? Aunque, a decir verdad le gusto esa cercanía con su amo, él la estaba tomando de la cintura.

-Al castillo del Oeste-Contesto simplemente

¿Al castillo? Se pregunto Rin. ¿Estaría encerrada? Bueno, ya había ocasión para preguntarle, cuando recordó: -¿Y Jaken, y Ah-Un?-Pregunto preocupada,

-En el castillo-Respondió él cortante. Rin esbozo una sonrisa. Entonces sí los vería, Estaba tan emocionada, dos años sin verlos era demasiado –Y aunque sonara raro- Extrañaba mucho los regaños del Señor Jaken.

Ella observo el paisaje, era hermoso y ellos iban muy rápido, seguramente llegarían pronto. Luego, la velocidad de Sesshomaru disminuyo dejando a Rin apreciar un castillo bien construido, era hermoso. Simplemente hermoso. Finalmente ambos dejaron de volar y Rin vio el jardín que había.

Arboles, flores –De distintos colores, tamaños, etc.-Había un río que pasaba por ahí, un puente de piedra, etc. ¡Todo era tan hermoso!

-Esto es hermoso-Dijo Rin completamente emocionada, volteando a ver a su amo que la observaba. Y ella sonrió- Gracias amo Sesshomaru-Rin se abalanzo a sus brazos y Sesshomaru le correspondió aquel abrazo

_-Los sentimientos son para débiles- _le había dicho Irasue a Sesshomaru. Pero, recordó las palabras de la mujer de su hermano:

_-Sesshomaru-Dijo Kagome, una vez lo vio cerca del rio.- Escuche lo qué te dijo tu madre, sobre los sentimientos-Confeso en tono bajo_

_-¿Qué con eso?-Contesto él cortante._

_-¿Sabes? No son para débiles, al contrarío, los sentimientos nos hacen recordar que estamos vivos-Dijo la sacerdotisa- Los sentimientos, nos hacen más fuertes._

_-¿A qué viene eso, Miko?-_

_-Solo quería que lo supieras, que tuvieras en cuenta, que los sentimientos no son para débiles, como tú crees-Dijo finalmente y se fue…_

Sesshomaru pasó un brazo por la cintura de Rin pegándola más a él.

-Gracias por todo Amo Sesshomaru-Dijo Rin separándose de él y plantándole un beso en la mejilla- Lo quiero mucho.

Rin diviso a lo lejos al señor Jaken y Ah- Un y fue corriendo a donde estaban

-¡Señor Jaken, Ah-Un!-Grito abrazando al señor Jaken. Qué –Cómo siempre- se quejaba en lo que Rin solo le demostraba "Su cariño" Abrazándolo y dándole vueltas en el aire.

Sesshomaru observo a Rin, reír y sonreír _"El valor de tu sonrisa es infinito"_ había dicho la sacerdotisa a su protegida. Aquello era cierto.

Sesshomaru estaba seguro de una cosa: No dejaría que Rin volviera a sufrir…

.

.

.

**¡FIN!**

_Hola, ven, termine todo y les diré: ¡Gracias por todos los Reviews, apoyos, quejas, sugerencias, etc.! Muchísimas gracias, los quiero mucho, enserio :') Los adoro. Gracias. Por aguantarme y esperarme todo este tiempo. _

_Gracias a los que comentaron en el primer Capítulo: __**Breen Martínez, Youweon, serena tsukino chiba**_

_Segundo capítulo: __**Serena Tsukino chiba, Breen Martínez.**_

_Tercer capítulo: __**Serena Tsukino chiba, Youweon, Claudia Gazziero **_

_Cuarto capítulo: __**Claudia Gazziero, Gashicalmy, serena tsukino chiba**_

_Quinto capítulo: __**Youweon, Gashicalmy, Serena tsukino chiba, Claudia Gazziero**_

_Sexto capítulo: __**SoFiLeXa, Yuri Ryunokki, inochan-uchiha, Gashicalmy, serena Tsukino Chiba**_

_Séptimo capítulo: __**Gashicalmy, serena Tsukino chiba, Breen Martínez**_

_Octavo capítulo: __**Gashicalmy, serena Tsukino chiba.**_

_¡Gracias! Los quiero Mucho (: Aunque no lo crean. _

_Gracias en especial a Breen Martínez, por ayudarme, nena te adoro: 3 _

_Bye._

_¿Reviews? Gracias: 3 _


End file.
